nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar is a tiny alien from the planet Hocotate. His first adventure to a mysterious planet was in the game Pikmin, where his ship crashed and the 30 parts of his ship went missing. He then found a species called Pikmin, (which are as mobile as animals yet grow like plants) in the ground, and pulled them out to assist him. The Pikmin liked him and vowed to help him find the pieces of his ship, even if it meant their lives. History In the first game in the series, Pikmin, Captain Olimar was merely flying in his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, across space until a small meteor collided with his ship, thus causing it to crash into the planet below, which is seemingly Earth. Once he awoke from apparent unconciousness, he found that all of his ship's pieces were missing (except for the ship's frame), and that his tank's air supply was slowly but surely depleting.This meant trouble, as the planet was filled with oxygen, which is poisonous to Hocotatians. He had only a month to reconstruct his ship, though the whereabouts of its parts were unknown. When all hope was lost, he encountered a dormant Onion. Upon approaching it, the Onion turned red, and released a single seed which quickly sprouted. Curious, he pulled it out and found it to be an actual creature, while unintelligent, seemed willing to help. He later found more and more of them, and together they cooperatively worked to find all of Olimar's ship parts and send him back off into space. The next game in the series once again stared the portly protagonist as well as his co-worker, Louie, on their quest to save the company that they work for -- Hocotate Freight. The president of the company is going through major money problems, and he excepts that he'll more than likely have to shut it down. After finding out that the planet Olimar explored featured many wonderful treasures, he ordered Olimar and Louie to head back and find more so that they can exchange them for some more Pokos, their planet's currency. They did so and the company was saved. Not only that, but Olimar was promoted to Perennial Manager. But the adventure doesn't end here, as there are still many treasures left on the planet, and unfortunately, Olimar lost Louie as he left the planet. Thus, the president decides to go with Olimar to help him retrieve the remaining treasures and save Louie. They then find Louie but then they encounter the Titan Dweevil the final boss in the game. After they defeat the Titan Dweevil,Olimar,the President,and Louie return to the ship and leave the Pikmin planet with the Pikmin waving goodbye to them. Games *''Pikmin'' - Captain Olimar crashes on a planet where he meets strange creatures called Pikmin who helps find the missing ship pieces. *''Pikmin 2'' - He and his co-worker, Louie, went back to the planet to find items to sell. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Appeared as an unlockable trophy. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Appeared in a mini game based on Pikmin 2. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Appears as a playable character along with his Pikmin allies. *''Pikmin 3'' - Upcoming Pikmin game for the Wii U. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - The Hocotate ship can be seen in the Space Junk Galaxy *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - Players can get a Red Pikmin hat. They can also get a Blue Pikmin hat (which can only be obtained by hacking) and a Pikmin Garden. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Captain Olimar is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, while only being a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Olimar uses his Pikmin allies to fight, without them he can't even proform any smash attacks. Olimar scored eightth on the tier list in Brawl. Olimar can use the five original types of pikmin. Red Pikmin *Delivers highest damage with aerials, and has the second highest knockback *Deals fire Damage *Immune to fire, this includes explosions *Drowns instantly *Great metoer smash *More likely to appear from cloth flooring Yellow Pikmin *Slighter Attack range (horizantial, and vertical) *Travels higher and slower when thrown *Deals electric attacks *Immune to electric *Sweet spot is metoer mash *More likely to appear from metallic flooring Blue Pikmin *Does more damage and knockback when thrown *Can swim *Bigger grab range, best for pikmin chain *more durable than average *Immune to water attacks *More likely to apear in water-based floors, like ice White Pikmin *Faster, father when thrown *Very, very fast *Unfourtanally Weak *Normal attacks are weaker *Pummel attack is twice as high *Has slight meteor mash *Posion attacks, however can die from posion Purple Pikmin *Slowest attack range and speed, does not go far when thrown *More health, can take a few hits before dieing. *Slow *Great knockback *Powerful in Pikmin Chain *Smashes into enemies, instead of latching on to them *Good up throws, and down throws *Good meteor mash *More likely to apear on stone or metal floors. Gallery Red Pikmin.jpg|A Red Pikmin Reclining Yellow Pikmin Brawl.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin in Brawl Blue Pikmin Brawl.jpg|A Blue Pikmin in Brawl White Pikmin Brawl.jpg|A White Pikmin in Brawl Purple Pikmin Brawl.jpg|A Purple Pikmin in Brawl Subspace Emissary First it shows Olimar fighting a R.O.B. without much succsess. It shows ROB spining around killing many pikmin that were lached on it. Then Captain Falcon saves Olimar using his special Falcon Punch move on the ROB, then sliding into all of Olimar's pikmin, killing all of them execpt a red. Then they see Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong need help. They jump down and help fight off the enemies. Then they meet up with Samus and Pikachu in the Subspace Bomb Factory. Olimar's Hocotate Ship is one of the four ships flying when they are being shot by Ganondorf and Bowser on the really big ship, while the others are Fox's Arwing, Samus's ship and the Falcon Flyer. The clip is called "The 2 Captains", you can watch it right here! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irdivdQySos Trophy descriptions ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' "The main character of the game Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his spaceship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' "Veteran spacefarers in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash- landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt." - Category:Pikmin characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Characters